Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Facility/Transcript
(The movie starts on Earth, scene switches to the President talking with Rouge) *'The President': Hello, Rouge. What is it you want? *'Rouge': Well, its been like a few days after the sacrfise of Sonic and Rayman putting an end to the Empire New Lords, Sata, and the Hell once and for all. But here are the things, what is it like for the two be heroic most of the time. *'The President': True, but we all know that they were dead, right? *'Rouge': Yeah, but unlike the others, Amy manage to pray for Sonic, telling how she missed him. Thel added the gallery of Sonic and Rayman in the Hall of the Heroes. Globox and Mudphy decided to do some of Rayman's chores. And as well, the Earth appeared to be Empire free for good. *'The President': They happened to be great after all. *'Nate': (enters the building) Don't you think they're still alive? Plus, the Empire might make a comeback. *'Rouge': I don't think any of them might return. Why? *'Nate': Well, Zack already put himself in Suspended animation in the stasis tank, hoping that he might see them again to stay in his age, Zim and Gumball made a funeral of them, and especially for Stan, he prayed for them as well. *'Rouge': Well, sorry to say this but, I don't think that can be still possible for Sonic and Rayman to come back. *(Subtitle: Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympkcs the Movie: Riders of the Facility) *(At an unknown location, 5 years later, an Empire fleet are around an Empire planet size colony space station that looked like a Two Legged Rabbid Robot's head, but its size was planet size, it looked similar to Forerunner technology, its eye is green, and its backside is similar to High Charity's backside. Scene switches to the throne level inside the colony where the Evil Twins are) *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Finally, after 5 Earth years, the colony known as the Burnstar, which we are inside the Burnstar is now operational and complete. *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': Indeed, now all we have to do is to find a way how to use the Burnstar since it is mostly a holy colony like weapon. *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Well, how it fires is by using the Pulse Cannon, inside the Burnstar's eye, by activating it, and once we light the Pulse Canon, it would released a holy flame and whenever it touches a planet, it will tear up the planet into piece of dust by burning it and what would remain to survive are ancient Forerunner artifacts. Now nothing can stop us, for we the Evil Twins, otherwise known as the New Lords' Hand, shall conquer the universe for sure. So nothing can prevent our evil scheme this time. *(At the ship) *(Sonic is sleeping) *'Rayman': Sonic, wake up! *'Sonic': (sleepy) Ugh, why? There's no reason to be awake. We're gonna die anyway. *'Rayman': You might wanna see this, we seem to have company. *(Sonic and Rayman checked through the docking hanger to see the Burnstar with an entire Empire fleet) *'Sonic': Well, can't you turn the ship away? The Empire is there! *(The ship tried to get away, but the other Empire fleet were surrounding them) *'Rayman': No! Where the Glade are we? *'Sonic': How the cocking balls should I know!? Lets be silent for one, maybe if we stop for a second, they might believe we weren't aboard the ship. *(Silence was filled in, 8 seonds later, several Empire Boarding Crafts aboard the ship) *'Empire trooper 1': (ofscreen) No sign of anything yet, but what is that filthy smell? *'Empire trooper 2': (ofscreen) Smells like filth around here. *'Rayman': (Whispers) What do they mean filth? *'Sonic': (Whispers) They probably smell some of my important damn cheese somewhere. *'Empire Trooper 1': Did you hear that? *'Rayman': (whispers) Sonic, be quiet. *'Sonic': (Whispers) Okay. *'Empire troopers 3': Well one of us believed we heard voices, but since the voices stopped, I'll assumed the inhabitants in this ship escaped us. *'Empire troopers 1': Aw filth, we were so clo- *(Sonic and Rayman suddenly hold some Plasma Riffles and shooted out plasma like laser shots at the troopers, killing them) *'Rayman': Thats the last of them, for now. *'Sonic': Try finding a way for the escape pods. *(Rayman used a console and looks at a hologram to see the hologram of their ship) *'Rayman': Okay, so we are at the top levels, and the escape pod chamber appears to be about 17 levels around to the other side of the right side of the ship. We have to get to there. *'Sonic': Well first we need to do something about that jackass ship. (Points at a Empire Submarine Cruiser) Lets head to the deck to activate the defense. *'Rayman': Weren't the defense possibly go active? *'Sonic': Yes, but since we are about several or above 100,000 lightyears away, the active wouldn't last forever, so we have to activate the defense systems to bring them online. *'Rayman': Then we have to get to the outside before that cruiser prepares to glass us into toast! *'Sonic': Where should the escape pod take us to? *'Rayman': Perhaps to our escape for our survival. *'Sonic': Where is that place? *(On Earth, Nate is seen watching TV. He has aged a bit, and he has a small beard growing, and he looks tired.) *'Nate': Theo, do you think they're still alive? *'Theo': I don't think they might be alive. *'Nate': Its been 5 years. I'm sixteen, and I missed them. What could be the odds without them now? *(Scene switches back to Sonic and Rayman to search for the level of the escape pods) *'Sonic': We were lucky enough to activate the defense to destroy that Submarine Cruiser. *'Rayman': True, but we would've been glassed for sure. *(They see the escape pods that appeared to be offline, but all the sudden, a beam hit the escape pods destroying them revealing that one of the Empire ships ambushed them) *'Sonic': Shit! They destroyed the escape pods! *'Rayman': No need to worry, this ship have some Arbiter Loyalist Dropships stored in this ship, so lets find the dropships. *(They ran to the level, while killing most of the Empire troopers, got to an Arbiter Loyalist Phantom and flied away, the Empire Boarding Crafts were detaching and going back to the Burnstar as the Burnstar released a Forerunner flame beam out of its eye, burning and destroying the ship by composing it into cloud of dust) *'Sonic': Whoa, they easily used the Burnstar to destro the ship by somehow burning it into dust. *'Rayman' (Piloting the Phantom) Well at least we could be able to search for Earth. (The Phantom is suddenly pulled to the Burnstar) Or maybe not. *(Scene switches to one od the Hanger bays as the Phantom is pulled inside and landed) *'Sonic': It looks like we won't be able to get back home. *'Rayman': Don't think about that just yet. Category:Transcripts